


April Makes Fools of Us

by DeceitfulHonesty



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/F, Pranking, pranking wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitfulHonesty/pseuds/DeceitfulHonesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An April Fool's Day prank war gets a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Makes Fools of Us

April Fool’s Day is not a holiday one would expect to be celebrated at a top secret spy base, but some habits die hard. Jemma and Fitz never lost their affinity for pranks after the Academy, but they quickly realized that constantly looking over your shoulder for something to jump out at them was interfering with their work.

  
So, they took advantage of the existing holiday to get their competitive pranking out of their system and set a couple of rules. Rule 1: Don’t get anyone else involved. Rule 2: One day only. Twenty-four hours. After midnight, any traps set up that had yet to be triggered had to be taken down, or at least they had to warn the other person. Everything went back to normal.

  
Jemma was completely prepared. She had spent the last year jotting down various prank ideas (written in code in case Fitz decided to snoop around) and had a four-pack of the most caffeinated energy drink she could find, as well as a few extra bags of tea to detox after the long day.

  
This year, Fitz and Simmons greeted each other in the lab with matching Sharpie mustaches, given to each other overnight. Jemma’s was a scribbly, Howard Stark-looking thing, while Fitz’s was a curly, French mustache. They shot each other mock glares, grabbed a cotton ball with some rubbing alcohol to remove them, and got back to work.

  
Jemma’s first prank started paying off quickly: she had moved every piece of furniture on the engineering side of the lab four inches to the right. After he finished scrubbing off his mustache, Fitz promptly rammed his leg into the side of his desk and glared at it in confusion.

  
Jemma was distracted from Fitz’s next prank by meticulously checking the chemicals and their labels at her station. Fitz had, apparently installed a device on her chair that would roll it a few inches away every time she approached it. She only found the device after falling on her butt three separate times, to Fitz’s great amusement.

  
Next came the super glue. Fitz glued the box containing Jemma’s micropippette tips closed, so she had to bang it on the edge of the table for ten minutes to crack it open. In response, Jemma smeared a thick strip of glue between the two tables Fitz worked at, so when he tried to roll between them, the wheels of his chair got stuck and he tumbled to the ground.

  
The day continued with little things here and there. Mostly small annoyances, but Jemma had a sense they were leading up to something bigger. Unless Fitz was slacking this year. At least, she had some big things planned.

  
Once Fitz, cautiously stepped out of the lab for lunch, Jemma worked on setting up her next prank. She was inspired by one of Fitz’s attempts from a few years ago, when they encountered that ‘ghost’ on the Bus. She pulled out the gas mask and strapped it onto a mop propped up in the supply closet, which was rigged to a mechanism to make it snap forward once the door was opened. She smirked to herself and hoped that Fitz’s shrill scream wasn’t only the product of there being a ghost on the Bus.

  
Jemma decided to go a bit extra, and set up a trigger to spray shaving cream in Fitz’s face after the mop flew at him. For good measure, she tossed a few of Fitz’s tools into the closet, to give him an incentive to go in there.

  
After a quick test run (without the shaving cream of course), Jemma nodded to herself for a job well done. She strutted back to her desk, picked a plastic cockroach out of her lunch, and got back to business.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The rest of the day was suspiciously quiet. Fitz was called off to the garage to help Mack with something, so he was safe for now. Jemma didn’t want to risk anyone else getting caught in the crossfire, lest they start a Prank Civil War, so she left the garage out of her set up plans. Still, just for fun, she rearranged the contents of Fitz’s desk, while putting the finishing touches on her finale: an aerosol dispersement mechanism that shot a fluorescent dye that targeted only the proteins in hair.

  
At the sound of footsteps behind her, Jemma spun around, pipette poised for attack.

  
Daisy jumped back, hands raised in surrender. “Whoa, Black Widow. It’s just me.”

  
“Oh, sorry Daisy,” Jemma muttered.

  
Daisy quirked an eyebrow at her. “Are you expecting someone to attack you?”

  
“Yes. Well, not exactly. Fitz and I are...well, it’s complicated,” Jemma explained.

  
“Ooookay,” Daisy muttered, looking concerned. “I was just wondering if you had some peroxide I could borrow. May threw Lincoln into a wall during training and now he’s bleeding.”

  
Jemma’s eyebrows shot into her hairline.

  
“Hey, in May’s defense, Lincoln electrocuted her, so he kind of deserved it,” Daisy replied.

  
Jemma rolled her eyes and turned back to her work. “Whatever you say. Peroxide’s in the supply closet, second shelf down.”

  
“Thanks.”

  
Daisy’s steps barely moved away from Jemma, when the realization hit her.

  
“Wait! Daisy, don’t—” Jemma clapped her hands over her mouth.

  
It was too late. Daisy had already wrenched open the door. A quick curse slipped out of her lips, followed by a crash as she sent a shock wave into the mop contraption and blasted it backwards.

  
Unfortunately, the shaving cream contraption worked quicker than Daisy’s reflexes. After the rubble in the supply closet settled, Daisy was left with a face full of shaving cream.

  
The lab was silent for a few moments, while Jemma reeled to think of something to say. “I— I am so so sorry, Daisy. That was not intended for you. Fitz and I— It’s a tradition, you see and—”

  
She trailed off as Daisy rubbed her hands down her face, wiping off the bulk of the cream and flicking it onto the floor.

  
“So, that’s how it is,” Daisy muttered. Jemma tried to ramble another apology, but Daisy held up a hand to silence her, grabbed the bottle of peroxide from the shelf, and stalked out of the lab.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Jemma wasn’t necessarily concerned that she hurt Daisy’s feelings with the prank. Daisy was tough; it would take more than a faceful of shaving cream to make her upset. Jemma was worried about retaliation. This simple prank war between friends could escalate very quickly, now.

  
Jemma was so distracted that she hardly registered walking face first into a plastic tarantula dangling from the ceiling (though, she wasn’t distracted enough to not retaliate by storing the animal organs she was using to test the Inhuman vaccine on Fitz’s desk. In clear plastic containers).

  
Jemma’s paranoia was finally justified when she and Fitz went to have their afternoon tea and found the sugar was replaced with salt, which gagged both of them.

  
Jemma’s hope that the salt was the only prank from Daisy was quickly dashed when she got back to the lab. Once she got back to work, a whirring from behind her drew her attention.

  
All the dwarves were powered up and hovered a few feet from Jemma, with all their lights flashing. One of them beeped like a car horn, while one with a speaker built in played a recording of Daisy’s voice saying, “Incoming: hottie with a body.”

  
“Oh, this is ridiculous,” Jemma muttered. She tried to go back to work and ignore them, but the flashing lights and occasional beeping was distracting. After a while, she threw a book at one, only to have it dodge and resume beeping.

  
This was her punishment for involving someone else in their pranks. Jemma would just have to bear it. Except that she was about ready to built a blowtorch to blast the stupid dwarves out of the air.

  
After two hours of enduring the tiny drones’ hovering, Jemma had enough and set out in search of Daisy, but she couldn’t find her. She was probably lurking in the rafters or something, watching and giggling, as the dwarves followed Jemma down the hall playing the “hottie with a body” warning as she walked.

  
She finally gave up and sprinted to her room, slamming the door behind her to lock out the dwarves. Soft thuds echoed against the door as they tried unsuccessfully to follow her.

  
“Hey.”

  
A voice from behind Jemma made her spin around. And there was the perpetrator, Daisy, perched casually on the end of Jemma’s bed. Jemma narrowed her eyes.

  
“There you are. I have been looking for you for ages, trying to get you to call the stupid dwarves off. I get it, I should have been careful with the pranks I was setting up and I’m sorry, but I think you had your—”

  
Jemma trailed off her rant as Daisy slid off the bed and strolled over towards Jemma, stopping only a few inches away. Was she wearing that damn low-cut tank top earlier? Or those tiny workout shorts?

  
“You seem tense,” Daisy muttered. She peered up at Jemma through her lashes. “You should relax.”

  
Jemma was sure her face was flushed and she could feel her heart pounding. It wasn’t that Jemma wasn’t enjoying this (because she had definitely pictured this exact scenario many times), but she was trying to force herself to remember what day it was and what Daisy was really trying to do. She couldn’t let herself get caught up in the moment.

  
“Of course I’m tense. I’ve been followed around all day by tiny robots screaming inappropriate phrases at me,” Jemma grumbled, trying to sound irritated. And definitely not looking at Daisy’s lips.

  
She sidled around Daisy, to try to get more space between them. Daisy wasn’t deterred and followed her with a predatory glint in her eyes.

  
“If you could just call off the dwarves and revert them back to their original programming, I would really appreciate it,” Jemma suggested, trying to get some of Daisy’s searing attention off her.

  
“Where’s the fun in that?” Daisy teased, slowly advancing towards Jemma. Jemma backed away, matching each of Daisy’s steps until the edge of the bed pressed into the back of her knees.

  
“I— I— Well, Fitz probably doesn’t want them damaged in the name of a prank, so they should...um—”

  
Jemma’s knees buckled as she tried to shuffle backwards and she plopped on the bed. Daisy advanced until she could slip onto Jemma’s lap, straddling her hips and sliding her arms around Jemma’s neck.

  
“Daisy, if this is because of the supply closet thing—” Jemma started. She was a bit distracted by Daisy pressing her body into Jemma’s to push her flat onto the bed.

  
“Hm? What about the supply closet?” Daisy muttered, leaning even closer.

  
“I—”

  
A chirp from her pocket cut Jemma off. She dug into her pocket, after squirming out from under Daisy a bit, and held up a finger to Daisy’s lips.

  
“Hold that thought,” Jemma demanded.

  
The interruption was a message from Fitz with a picture attached. The picture showed Fitz, with his hair and eyebrows now an offensive shade of green, holding what appeared to be a napkin taped to a straw in a makeshift white flag. The message only said, “You win.”   
Jemma chuckled to herself. That’s why you don’t stand a chance pranking against a biochemist. She quickly replied with directions to the solution she’d mixed up to reverse the effects and caught sight of the time: 12:01, April 2nd.

  
In the time it took Jemma to reply to Fitz’s message, Daisy had leaned down and was lightly nipping Jemma’s earlobe, making her gasp.

  
“Daisy? It’s— ah! April Fool’s is over now. You can stop the….prank,” Jemma mumbled.

  
“What prank?” Daisy replied.

  
“Um...this one?” Jemma asked more than said.

  
Daisy hummed lightly against Jemma’s jaw. “Do you really want me to stop?” she whispered.

  
Jemma hesitated. Daisy didn’t seem to eager to stop, so Jemma wondered how much of this was for a prank.

  
“No.”

  
Daisy jerked up to look her in the eye, with a hesitant smile on her lips. “Really?”

  
“Yes?”

  
“Good.”

  
Before Jemma could ask another question, Daisy surged down and pressed her lips firmly to Jemma’s. Jemma swore tiny fireworks were shooting off behind her eyelids as she returned the kiss with fervor.

  
All too soon, they had to separate to catch their breath.

  
“So, wait,” Jemma started, “This wasn’t for a prank?”

  
Daisy fidgeted a bit, suddenly looking bashful. “Not really. I’ve wanted to do that for awhile now, but I didn’t know how you’d feel about it. I’d kind of forgotten about April Fool’s Day until the thing in the supply closet, so that gave me an excuse to try it. That way if you weren’t into it I could just go ‘April Fool’s’ and pretended it was all a joke.”

  
“That’s incredibly sneaky of you,” Jemma commented.

  
Daisy just smirked and leaned in for another kiss.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Jemma, why were the dwarves bouncing off your door last night?”

  
“Uh..April Fool’s?”

**Author's Note:**

> God, I love April Fool's Day... This should probably be where I put a "don't seduce your coworkers as a prank" disclaimer, but eh. Do whatever you want.


End file.
